Another Bookworm
by lukkygrl08
Summary: What if Rory had met Jess before the dinner in Nick & NoraSid & Nancy? What if she hadn't gotten back together with Dean in season one? Lit, of course! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My first oneshot! Yay!

Summary- Takes place in Nick & Nora/Sid and Nancy. Rory meets Jess before the dinner at her house. She didn't get back together with Dean in season one. She gets a different first assignment on the paper. In this story Chris claimed to want to be apart of Rory's life, then he finds out Sherry's pregnant and leaves again somewhere towards the end of season one. Keep in mind this is my story and I made the characters a little more open, also I wasn't sure when Rory's birthday was so I picked a month.

Disclaimer- I borrowed some lines from Gilmore Girl and the novel, _Unless_ by Carol Shields, I own neither.

Rory's POV

"So we were just finishing up handing out the first assignments. Rory, you will have the interview with the favorite teacher from last year." Paris said after glancing at her list.

I looked at her shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah you are one of our best writers."

"Thanks Paris."

"Okay everyone let's get to work." She dismissed. She approached me, "So you should go ahead and set up an interview with Mr. Medina."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"He was voted favorite by a land slide. There isn't a problem is there?" she asked with an evil smile.

"No. No problem at all." I replied coldly.

Luke's

"Oh my god, I hate her!" I yelled coming into the dinner.

"Me too!"

"You have no idea who I'm talking about."

"Solidarity, sister!"

"Paris."

"That I should have guessed. What did she do now?" mom asked.

"She handed out first assignments for the paper and gave me an interview with last year's favorite teacher."

"What's bad about that?"

"Last years favorite teacher, Mr. Max Medina." I deadpanned. "She must have found out about you guys."

"How?"

"It's Paris."

"Oh, so what are you gonna do?"

"Interview him. I don't really have a choice."

"Sorry babe,"

"It's not your fault. I'm going home to start on my homework. You coming?" I asked.

"I have to go back to the inn for a little bit. Oh, we are having company tomorrow."

"Really? Who?"

"Luke and his nephew, Jess."

"Did you meet him? What's he like?" I questioned.

"Well, he's not gonna be subbing for the new dodo on the Regis show anytime soon. I'm going now, meet you back here at seven for dinner?" she said standing to leave.

"Okay, see you later mom." I stood also and headed back to our house. I got there and changed out of my school uniform, deciding to start my homework later I grabbed a book and headed back outside.

I wandered around town and ended up at the bridge. I sat and lay down on my back. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh fall air. I heard footsteps approaching but didn't open my eyes until they stopped beside me. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see who had interrupted my peace. I saw a guy who appeared to be my age standing there smirking at me. He had dark brown hair that held a lot of gel but not enough to hide the natural curl. His eyes reminded me of coffee, and he had some stubble but he didn't look unkempt, he looked good. Really good.

"Yes?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He didn't answer instead his eyes traveled to the book in my hand when he saw it he let out a slight laugh. I was confused, not that I minded the sound of his laugh, it was quiet, some might not even consider it a laugh but it matched the amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

He pulled a book from his back pocket and sat down next to me before showing me the cover. It was the same book that was in my hand, _Unless._

"Good book." He commented.

"Yeah," I agreed sitting up. "I'm Rory."

"Jess." He offered.

"Luke's nephew?" I asked.

He didn't answer but nodded.

"You guy's are coming over for dinner. I'm Lorelai's daughter." 

"I figured, you look like her and according to Luke, 'you're a lot like her but you have a slightly greater grasp on reality'." He said smirking.

"My mother is a bit…eccentric. But Luke is completely in love with her." I told him.

"I can tell, when he told me we were going to your house for dinner he acted like he was telling me your mother proposed."

"Everyone can tell except for mom. She's completely oblivious to it." I sighed.

"So it's just you and your mom?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded.

"Where's your dad?"

"Boston. With his new family, he has a girlfriend and a daughter on the way. He came back over the summer and claimed he wanted to finally be a part of my life then he found out his girlfriend was pregnant and ran back to Boston. I haven't heard from him since." I said bitterly.

"Sorry." He said softly.

I shrugged, "There's nothing you can do, there's nothing I can do. It's his problem. It took me years to except that. He would miss birthdays and holidays and I would wonder what I had done to make him not love me. Once when I was seven he showed up in May, he thought it was my birthday. My birthday's in October. I cried myself to sleep for months after that."

"When I was born my dad went out to get diapers and never came back. When I was a kid my mom always told me how much he loved me and that he would come home soon. I believed her until I answered the phone one day it was him. I asked him when he was coming home and he said he wasn't. It was no big deal to him, he didn't care that he had just broken my heart." He looked out at the water as he spoke.

"Sorry." I said just as softly as he had. I reached out and took his hand in mine intertwining our fingers. He looked at me sideways and smiled slightly. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a while when I spoke, "Hey Jess,"

"Yeah?"

"Read to me?"

He smirked and opened his book to the beginning. I released his hand and shifted so my head was on his lap. "It happens that I am going through a period of great unhappiness and loss just now. All my life I've heard people speak of finding themselves in acute pain, bankrupt in spirit and body, but I've never understood what they meant. To lose. To have lost." He read his voice soft. I felt my eyes drifting shut and when he paused, I heard his soft laugh again. He shut the book and gently shook my shoulder. "Rory you can't sleep here. Come on I'll walk you home."

I sat up slowly and looked at him sleepily, "Okay."

We stood and made our way slowly to my house. When we got to the front door I faced him, "You want to come in? I have homework but, you can read until I finish."

"Okay," he agreed and followed me into the house.

"You want a soda?"

"Sure."

I took two cokes' out of the fridge and handed him one. I walked into my room and sat at my desk to start my homework. He followed and sat down on my bed his back leaning against the pillows and his legs crossed at his ankles. He opened his book and sat quietly while I did my homework. An hour later I had finished and glanced at the clock it was six forty-five. I stood and he looked up from his book.

"I'm meeting my mom at Luke's for dinner at seven."

He nodded and we walked out of the house, we chatted idly on the way to Luke's. When we got there I mom wasn't there so I approached the counter and sat, Jess sat next to me we were talking about _Unless_ when Luke came out of the kitchen.

He looked at us strangely before speaking, "Rory your mom called there's a group coming in at nine and Michel is taking his dog's to doggie yoga so she has to stay there. She said she will be home around ten."

"Okay,"

"You want something to eat?" he asked.

"Burger, fries and a coke please."

"Jess?"

"Same." Jess replied.

Luke walked off and we continued our discussion of books, I was surprised to find Jess had read just as much as I had, if not more. I went to sleep that night feeling content, I had never met anyone that shared my love of books and it was great that I finally had!

A/N- For now just a oneshot, may develop into something later. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you for all the great review! I've decided to continue this story it's going to follow the timeline of the show with my own twists. This is still Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy we've moved ahead to the day of their dinner. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- For the rest of the story-I don't own Gilmore Girls I did however borrow some lines.

Jess' POV

"Jess! Get down here!" I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, six thirty. I groaned and rose slowly from the bed. I headed for the bathroom and took a shower before stumbling down the stairs.

"You yelled?" I questioned groggily.

"Yeah, I need you to-" he started.

"Luke! I need coffee and lots of it!" Rory announced loudly as she entered the diner and approached the counter. Her eyes sparkled mischievously when she spotted the coffee pot sitting there. Luke noticed this too and grabbed the coffee pot just as she lunged for it. "Luke, you can't keep coffee from me today." She begged.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I have to interview Max for the paper today." She told him.

"I'll leave the pot." He said setting the pot back down and walking away forgetting about whatever he wanted me for. She smiled smugly and poured herself a cup.

"Hey," I greeted approaching her.

"Hi," she replied brightly. "So you start school today?"

"All I have to do is take and entrance test or something. So they can see what level I'm at, I really have no idea. Luke was babbling about it last night." I said shrugging.

"If you do really good they might recommend you to a private school…in Hartford…named Chilton…where I go." She said between sips of coffee.

"Huh."

"Well…" she prompted.

"What?"

"Are you gonna do really good?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Depends how hard it its."

She glared at me then looked at her watch, "My bus will be here in a minute. Luke! I'm taking a cup of coffee with me, okay?" She stood and went around the counter to grab a to-go cup. When she had filled it she came back around the counter and grabbed her book bag. She faced me and smiled, "See you later, good luck on your test!"

"Thanks. Good luck with the interview." I said returning her smile with a smirk.

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder on her way out the door.

I smiled to my self as she jogged across the street to catch her bus, Luke stopped abruptly in front of me looking at me like I had a second head.

"What?"

"You like Rory." He stated.

"I just met Rory." I replied not denying what he had said. "I'm leaving now." I announced grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

I headed towards the school considering what Rory had said about doing well on the entrance test. I guess I could at least try. I walked slowly to the main office and approached the desk.

"I'm Jess Mariano, I'm supposed to take an entrance test today." I told the woman.

"Okay," she stood and walked over to a file cabinet in the corner she pulled out a booklet and turned to face me. "You can take this in the library. Follow me."

We walked out of the office and down a few short hallways before entering a large room with bookshelves lining all the walls but one that one had a row of desks. She walked that way and placed the booklet on one of them.

"Bring this back to the main office when your done. Good luck." She said before departing stopping to say a few words to the man sitting at a desk by the door. I sat and opened the test. An hour and a half later I sighed and shut the booklet; I stood slowly and headed for the main office again nodding to the man by the door as I left. I made my way back to the main office and handed it to the woman who had given it to me.

"Wait here." She instructed.

I sat down and waited, the test was pretty simple it mostly consisted of English so I think I did pretty good. The lady came back and told me to go to the principal's office next door; I followed her into the principal's office.

"Mr. Mariano, please have a seat." I sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. "We processed your test scores, they were very good. Math was the hardest for you but you still scored above average. Your English score was the highest followed closely by history. There is a private school in Hartford, Chilton Preparatory, whenever we come across a particularly bright student we send their transcript to them so they can review it. I'm going to personally deliver yours today, if you would like me too."

"Um…okay."

"Excellent, they should contact you within a week, I have no doubt they'll be pleased with you. We've only had one other student get in, Rory Gilmore, she transferred there last year, perhaps she could help you with your interview." The principal offered me his hand. "Goodbye Mr. Mariano, good luck."

I shook his hand, "Thank you."

I walked slowly to Luke's and took a seat at the counter, Luke came from the kitchen and looked at me, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Apparently I'm smart." Luke just stared at me waiting for a full explanation. "I took the entrance test and all my scores were above average the principal is sending my transcript to Chilton."

"Okay."

I looked at the clock it was only noon Rory didn't get home for another four hours so I stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Out!" I yelled not looking back.

I headed to the bridge where Rory and I had talked yesterday. I sat down and read. I finished my book about three hours later and headed back to Luke's. He was busy in the back so I snuck upstairs without him noticing. I grabbed another book and sat on my 'bed' reading for a little while at ten of four I shut the book and stuck it in my back pocket. I went back downstairs, grabbed a to-go cup and filled it with coffee before making my way out of the diner and to the bench across the street.

Her bus pulled up and I glanced up from my book, when I noticed her standing in front of me I handed her the coffee with my free hand.

She smiled and took a long sip before looking at me expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How did your test go?" she asked.

"Good, they said I'm smart." I said noncommittally.

"How smart?"

"Smart."

"Jess…" she pouted.

"The principal is sending my transcript to Chilton." I relented.

"Yay!" she said excitedly.

I just blinked at her enthusiasm. "How did your interview go?"

"Okay, good actually."

"What was so bad about interviewing your teacher?" I asked.

"My mom was engaged to him and she kinda left him right before the wedding." She explained.

"That must make class awkward."

She shrugged, "I have to go home and do my homework. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah." I agreed.

She stood and walked in the direction of her house, I headed back in the diner, unfortunately Luke was behind the counter.

"Jess, I need some help!" he barked in my direction.

I sighed and grabbed an order pad walking to a table where an older couple had just come in.

Luke's Apartment 5:30pm

I stepped out of the shower and pulled on a pair of jeans. I stood in front of the small mirror and poured some gel into my hands I ran my hands through my wet hair. I combed it back and opened the bathroom door. I headed across the room to my dresser and dug around for a short Luke came into the apartment and stopped short when he saw me.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to my left side.

"That is my stomach." I responded sarcastically.

"Jess, the scar what happened?" I sighed and ran my finger along the rough scar that ran vertically down my side it was about six inches long and still healing.

"A knife."

"What do you mean a knife? How did you get stabbed?"

"One of the great prizes Liz chose got drunk one night and tried to hit me, when I fought back he grabbed a knife and there you have it." I snapped. I pulled a black short sleeved shirt over my head and grabbed a gray jacket on my way out the door.

A/N- Next chapter will be the actual dinner! Review and I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Another chapter as promised! Thanks for all the reviews! Now for the dinner portion of the evening.

**Rory's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, my window was open allowing a cool, evening breeze in. I heard the sound of voices drifting closer to the house. I glanced up and saw two figures coming down the street, I smiled figuring it must be Luke and Jess. My smile faded as the voices became clearer.

"Jess! We are not done talking about this!" I heard Luke yell.

"Yes we are." Jess shot back.

"We have to discus this!"

"Discus what?" Jess yelled.

"How can you just brush this off? When did it happen?" Luke persisted.

"A couple weeks ago."

"Is that why your mom sent you here?"

"No."

"Then why did she?"

"Well gee Uncle Luke, do you really think I would let some guy stab me and do nothing?" Jess asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. By now they had reached the door and I heard a knock.

"Coming!" my mom yelled.

I sat staring at my computer screen. Jess had been stabbed?!

"Hey Ror, they're here!" mom called into my room. I turned in my chair and saw Luke and Jess standing in the kitchen.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Jess replied. He wandered into my room and sat on the corner of my bed.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"What was what about?"

"That outside," I gestured to the open window, "you and Luke."

"Nothing."

"Jess,"

He sighed, "Later."

"Okay." I nodded. His eyes wandered around the room and landed on some pictures on my bookshelf. "That your dad?" he asked. He stood and picked up a picture.

"Yep, that's us at my grandparents, I was two. It was right before me and mom moved here."

He set it down and moved on to another picture, "Who's this? Boyfriend?"

"No, that's my friend, Adam." It was a picture of us sitting on my front porch, we were laughing and mom had snuck up on us and taken the picture. "It was taken about three years ago."

"Huh. Where is he now?"

"London."

"Really?"

"Yep, he left last year." I said glancing back at the photo.

"Hey we're moving the feast in the living room." Mom said sticking her head in my room.

"Okay." I stood up and headed out of my room with Jess trailing behind me. "You want a soda?" I asked him.

"Yeah," I grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and handed him one, we walked into the living room where mom and Luke were arguing about mashed potatoes. I set my soda down and grabbed a plate when I had filled it I sat down. Shortly after Jess sat next to me.

"Luke do _not_ scoop those potatoes _off_ of your plate!" mom threatened waving a fork at him.

"What are you gonna do? Fork me?" he asked sarcastically.

I smiled at fist but when Luke began scooping potatoes off his plate and my mom attacked him with the fork I burst out laughing as did Jess.

"Lorelai! Stop poking me with that thing!" Luke yelled.

"Put the potatoes back!" she retorted.

Luke sighs and replaces the potatoes. Mom grins triumphantly and puts the fork down.

"So Jess you started school today?" mom asked as she took her seat.

"I took an entrance test." He answered.

"And their sending his transcript to Chilton." I added.

"That's great Jess!"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"How do you like it here in Stars Hollow so far?" Sookie asked.

"It's…different."

"It's crazy." Luke supplied.

"Well you live here to." Mom pointed out.

"So do you."

"Well I like crazy!"

"Big surprise!"

"Hey!" mom said pretending to be hurt.

"You guy's done flirting yet?" I asked innocently. Mom and Luke both averted their eyes to their plates.

We finished dinner and Jess and I decided to take a walk.

"So?" I prompted once we were away from the house.

"So what?"

"What were you and Luke arguing about?" we had reached the bridge and I stopped, facing him.

"This." He raised the left side of his jacket and shirt to reveal a scar, it was about six inches long and appeared to be fairly new.

"Jess what happened?" I asked looking at him worried.

"One of my moms boyfriends tried to hit me, when I fought back he grabbed a knife and did this." He told me taking a seat on the bridge.

"Why did you get sent here?" I questioned sitting next to him.

"He came back last week he was just sitting there when I got home and I got mad. He came towards me and I just snapped. When the police found out he had done this," he gestured to his side, "they arrested him. Liz decided to send me here so here I am." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"So tell me about Adam?"

"His mom worked at the inn with my mom, he hung out there a lot and I lived there when we first moved here. We would play while our moms worked, and we just clicked. He left last year for London he wanted a change of scenery. I still keep in touch with him but, I haven't seen him since he left." I told him.

"That sucks."

"Yep." I agreed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned further into his side.

A/N- Can anybody guess what's next? Review and you'll know by tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Okay you guys are awesome! I woke up this morning checked my email and I had 25 emails concerning this story and at least 15 of them were reviews! Anyway this chapter is during Presenting Lorelai Gilmore a.k.a. the debutante ball!

**Rory's POV**

"It sucks. I know it sucks. Just tell me it sucks." I said looking down at the counter.

"It's great." Mom told me when she finished reading my paper.

"No it's not."

"It's an 'A'."

"Don't lie."

"A-plus." She assures me.

"You're my mom."

"Is anything higher than an A-plus?"

"You have to say that."

"An A-plus with a crown and a wand."

"This is not how you raise a child. You don't send them out there with a false sense of pride. Because out there in the real world no one will coddle you. I'd rather know right now if I'm gonna be working at CNN or carrying a basket around its offices with sandwiches in it." I babbled.

"Rory." Mom interjected placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah?"

"It's great."

"Really?" I question.

"Really, really." She assured me again.

"Thank you." I accepted.

"Coffee." Luke stated pouring us both coffee. "Okay what do you want? Eggs, toast, combo?"

"What's the rush there zippy?" mom asked sarcastically.

"I'm just swamped this morning. I was supposed to have help, but I don't." he said nodding towards the stairs. "So order right now or I'm bringing the both of you an egg-white omelet with a side of steamed spinach."

"Pancakes." Mom yelled.

"French toast. Hey Luke you want me to go get Jess for you?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead." He answered distractedly.

I got off the stool and headed through the curtain up the stairs. When I reached the door I knocked quietly, there was no response so I tried again louder, still no answer. I sighed and pushed the door open. I glanced around the small apartment, I saw a lump on a raft and decided it was Jess. I walked over and kneeled down beside what I assumed was his head I pulled back the cover to reveal his face and bare shoulders. He looked so peaceful; I reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

"Jess," I said quietly. He stirred but didn't open his eyes, I shook him harder. "Jess," I said louder. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Luke needs you downstairs." I told him. I stood and offered him my hand to help him up. He took my hand and pulled me down, I stumbled and collapsed on his lap. "You're mean." I pouted.

"Sorry." He smirked. He placed one arm under my knees and one arm around my back, in one quick motion he stood, lifting me with him.

"Jess!" I yelled grabbing his neck. "Put me down!" He loosened his grip slightly and I screamed. "Don't drop me!"

He laughed and held me closer to his bare chest, "That's what you get for waking me up."

I smiled back, "Well if you had been downstairs like you were supposed to be than I wouldn't have had to wake you up."

He walked over to the couch and dropped me on it; he grabbed a book off the table and handed it to me. "Have you read this?"

"No." I began flipping through the pages.

"You can borrow it, you'll like it. I'm going to get dressed." He grabbed some clothes out of the dresser and walked into the bathroom.

I went back downstairs, "Jess will be down in a minute." I told Luke.

"Thanks."

"Mom I have to go, I'll see you later. And I'm going to grandma's after school to pick up a book." I said.

"Okay sweets. See you later!"

Luke's After School

I walked into the diner where mom was sitting at the counter.

"I'm coming out." I announced.

"Out where?"

"Out into society." I said sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Well I went to grandma's and a bunch of her DAR friends were there and they invited me onto the patio."

"Tell me you didn't go onto the patio."

"I went onto the patio. And they told me how important it is for a person to be properly presented to society."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, you'll need an escort."

"An escort?" Jess questioned pouring me a cup of coffee. "What do you need and escort for?"

"Debutante ball." I told him. "Interested?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Come on."

"No."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to go back to the inn, see you later. Resume argument." Mom smiled and left.

I turned back to Jess, "Please,"

"No."

"Pretty please,"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please,"

"No."

I gave him my best pout, "Please?"

He looked at me, "Fine."

"Really?"

"I guess. I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" he asked.

"Probably." I told him.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." I smiled and followed him out of the diner. We wandered around town and ended up sitting in the gazebo.

"So what are you reading?" he inquired.

"The Fountainhead." I replied pulling the book out of my pocket.

"Kill me now."

"You don't like Ayn Rand?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing but a political nut." He answered shaking his head.

"You're crazy!" I cried.

"Drama queen." He shot back.

"Well what are you reading?"

"The Old Man and the Sea."

"You really are crazy!"

"Thank you." He said sarcastically. "Chilton called today."

"Really, what did they say?"

"I got in."

"That's great!" I pulled him into a hug. "Now we get to go to the same school! When do you start? Probably Monday. You'll have to get uniforms and supplies! I wonder if we'll have classes together? I think-"

"Rory," he attempted to interject.

"we will, I mean we're in the same grade. Do you write? You could be on the paper! Well first you'll have to write a tryout piece and Paris will have to approve it, I can help you! You should see the library there it's huge, oh and you'll love this, Headmaster Charleston is a huge Hemmingway fan, so we have whole section of Hemmingway stuff and-"

Jess suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. I froze. When he started to pull back, I was brought back to reality and I brought my hands to his neck pulling him closer. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled back slowly.

"That shut you up." He observed.

"I…you…this…" I stuttered. He smirked and kissed me again, gently pulling me closer to him.

Some one cleared their throat and we pulled apart, I looked up and my jaw dropped.

"Adam?" I said quietly.

"The one and only."

A/N- Okay more debutante ball stuff next chapter. I finally put in their first kiss, I had a feeling if I didn't I would be faced with flaming pitchforks! Review and another chapter will appear tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks you guy's for the reviews! This chapter should answer all questions about Adam, I hope. Enjoy!

Jess' POV

"Adam?" Rory said quietly.

"The one and only." I looked up at the guy standing in front of us. He was about my height with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, his hair was cut short and was spiked in the front.

When Rory continued to stare at him he gave her a small smile. "Don't I get a hug?"

"No!" Rory snapped.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"NO! You think you can just come back here and act like nothing happened? Like you didn't leave me? Well you can't!" Rory yelled before walking off.

I followed behind her and once we were out of his sight I stopped and turned to her. "That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting." I told her, pulling her into a hug and comfortingly running my hands up and down her back. "Are you okay?"

"He's unbelievable! He can't just leave for a year and then decide he's gonna come back! It's not fair!" she ranted into my shoulder. I pulled back keeping an arm around her shoulder and headed in the direction of her house. When we got there, we found a small envelope taped to the door with _Rory_ written on it.

"Adam." She said with a sigh. She grabbed the envelope and walked inside, I followed shutting the door behind me.

She sat down on the couch and tore the envelope open, as she read her eyes widened.

"He is so…ah! I can't even think of a word for what he is! He has a lot of nerve!" she yelled.

"Uh…Ror, what does the letter say?" I asked cautiously.

"Here." She handed me the letter.

It read:

_Rory,_

_Hey, I sure have missed you; I did a lot of thinking while I was away. I thought about you, and us. And then I thought about you some more, and I realized, I love you. Not like I always thought I did either. You're beautiful Rory. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I left. I'm so sorry I left. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back; I was always so scared you would hate me when I came back. I could never live with myself for making you hate me. I just want a chance, a chance to prove to you that I really do love you. I guess I'll see you around._

_Love,_

_Adam_

"He's had to many chances." She announced hotly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned gently.

"I guess I should start form the beginning."

A/N- I know it's really short but I didn't have a lot of time to write today and I really wanted to put something up. Next chapter will cover everything about Adam and be super long! If you review than I can promise the next chapter by eight o'clock tomorrow night!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am so sorry! Life is just crazy! I found out earlier this week that I have to have surgery on my wrist so my updates will be almost non existent for about six weeks since I'll be in a full arm cast from my shoulder down. I'm going to try to finish all my stories or at least get them to a good place for a pause. Flash backs are in** _italics._

**Rory's POV**

"Adam and I used to date. I was completely in love with him. After we were dating for about four months he gave me a promise ring, he said he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Then he left. Completely out of the blue, I called his house one day and his mom said he was gone. He came back two months later and pretended nothing happened, just like the first time. I broke up with him. After a while we became friends again. Then he went to London." I told Jess leaning into his side.

"The first time?"

"Before we started dating he did the same thing. He was gone for a summer and when he came back he ignored me for almost six months."

Jess stayed quiet and ran his hand up and down my arm as we sat quietly in the couch. I felt my eyes drift shut slowly and soon I was asleep. When I woke up I was laying down with a blanket covering me. I glanced around the room, Jess was sitting in a chair across from the couch reading a book. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, he smiled at me.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight-thirty. Your mom called earlier she said she was going to Sookie's after work and she would be home around nine." He told me standing and coming over to the couch, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. "Adam came over too."

"What?" I asked sitting up to look at him. "What did he say?"

**Jess' POV**

_I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Adam was standing on the other side._

"_You must be Adam."_

"_Who the hell are you and what are you doing hanging out with my girlfriend?"_

"_I'm Jess and Rory isn't your girlfriend."_

"_I'll be the judge of that. Where is she?"_

"_The North Pole. She's trying her hand at being an elf." I answered sarcastically. Adam took a step closer to me. "I would back up if I were you." I growled into his ear._

"_I'm not scared of you, but for Rory's sake I'm gonna leave now. I'll catch up with her later." He said before turning and walking away from the house._

**Rory's POV**

"He is so frustrating! I'm not his girlfriend!"

Jess looked at his lap, "Are you my girlfriend?" he asked glancing up at me shyly.

I smiled, all my anger disappearing. "If you want me to be."

"Good." He pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly. "I want you to be."

**A/N- Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So it's been a while, sorry! I promise to start updating more frequently! I guess this is a couple days after the last chapter on a Friday.**

**Rory's POV**

"Jesse! Coffee please!" I yelled entering the diner.

"My name isn't Jesse its Jess." Jess growled as I approached the counter.

"Whatever, just give me coffee, Jesse." I demanded. He glared briefly before pouring me a cup of coffee. I took a long sip and leaned over the counter giving him a quick kiss. "Hi!"

"Typically people start the conversation with that." He joked.

"Well people are weird." I declared.

"They're the weird ones?" I hit him and he laughed. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, pancakes please." I requested. He nodded disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted as he came downstairs. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Jess' getting it." I told him gesturing to the kitchen.

"Okay, where's your mom?"

"At the Inn, there's a wedding there today."

"Here." Jess said placing a plate in front of me. "So tonight," he started.

"What about it?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Come on, I'll never call you Jesse again, I promise!"

"No." he kissed my cheek as he walked by to deliver an order.

**Six forty-five that night.**

"Mom! What am I supposed to wear?" I yelled into the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know! Jess wouldn't tell me!"

She appeared at my door and walked over to my closet. "Here this and this and these." She said handing me a white sundress with blue flowers, a white sweater and white flip flops.

"Thank you!" I hugged her. "What about my hair?"

"Down and remember the hair twirl." She headed back into the living room.

I changed, brushed my hair and poured myself a cup of coffee. Just as I was finishing the doorbell rang. I walked into the foyer and opened the door. Jess was standing there with his hands behind his back, he had on a white button down and dark jeans.

"Hey." He stepped forward and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back, presenting me with a white rose.

"Jess…" I trailed off kissing him again.

"Okay you two! Do that somewhere far away from me." Mom commanded from behind me.

"Bye, mom. See you later." I called as I walked out the door. Jess placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me over to Luke's truck. "Does Luke know you borrowed his truck?"

"Yes, mom." He joked rolling his eyes. He got into the other side and started it. We listened to music and talked about books as we drove. I noticed we had been driving for awhile.

"Where are we going? We've been driving for a long time. Are we still in Connecticut?" I asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No, we're not in Connecticut." He confirmed.

"Where are we going?"

"New York."

"What! But, my mom…Luke…New York!"

"Your mom knows. She said to give you this." He said reaching into the glove box and handing me a bag. "She packed you a bag and brought it by the diner earlier, it's in the back."

I looked into the bag he handed me there was a cell phone, some money and a note. It said: _Hey kiddo, Ha! I didn't tell you anything! You had no idea! I'm getting good at this secret keeping thing, aren't I? Anyway call if you need anything, love you! Have fun!_

"Thank you, Jess." I said smiling and sliding across the seat to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, I'm driving here." He warned, but wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. I smiled as he continued driving, this was definitely the best first date.

**A/N- So review! Next chapter will be more about their date!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Rory's POV**

"Rory, wake up." I opened my eyes, Jess was shaking my shoulders.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"New York."

I sat up and looked out the window. "A hotel?"

"Yes, don't worry we'll get two beds." He leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss. He opened the truck door and pulled me out. He draped an arm across my shoulders as we walked. "I'll check in, you call your mom." I kissed him one more time. He walked up to the front desk and I dialed my home number.

"Hello?" my mom's voice answered.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey kiddo! I am so good, aren't I?" she screamed excitedly.

"Yes mom! Do you know anything else about our agenda?" I asked curiously.

"I promised Jess I wouldn't tell! He threatened to withhold coffee!"

"What?" I gasped.

"Yep! Your boyfriend is evil!"

"Hey," Jess said placing his hand on my back.

"Hi Jess!" mom yelled through the phone.

"Hey Lorelai." He returned leaning close to the phone.

"Well I'm gonna go beg Luke for coffee. Have fun! See you tomorrow!" mom hung up.

"Let's go. We'll put our stuff up and then phase one begins." Jess announced.

"Phase one? What's phase one?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator.

"Still a surprise." He muttered against my cheek before kissing it. We got to our room and put our bags down. "Ready for phase one?"

"Yep!"

We left the room, got in the elevator, and rode to the lobby. As we exited the hotel Jess grabbed my hand and interlaced our finger. He led the way down the sidewalk, easily maneuvering through the crowds.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I did as he said. He led us a few more feet before stopping. "Open."

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were standing in front of an Indian restaurant. "Jess!" I squealed hugging him. "But you hate Indian."

"I don't mind it. You love it though."

"Thank you!"

We walked inside and were seated by the hostess. After we ordered, I noticed Jess watching me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. You like phase one?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. What's phase two?"

"Can't tell you. But I'll tell you what we're doing tomorrow." He offered.

"Tell me."

"Your mother requested that we go dress shopping. She said that you better pick one too or she would let your grandmother pick one." He told me. Our food came right after he said that. We ate while discussing Rand vs. Hemmingway. After we ate Jess led us onto the street again once again lacing our fingers together.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you I'm not telling." He pulled me to him briefly and kissed me. "We're almost there." We continued to walk. Without warning Jess turned into one of the doors. I looked around the room. Tall bookshelves lined all the walls, there were a few couches and some tables scattered around the room. I walked towards one of the shelves and began scanning.

"This place is amazing!"

"You want some coffee?"

"Yeah." I told him absently. I continued scanning the shelves pulling off a book here and there to flip through it. Several minutes later Jess returned and handed me a cup. "Oh my god! This is better than Luke's!"

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that." He placed his hands on my hips and watched over my shoulder as I looked at all the books.

"Mary?" I turned in Jess' arms to see Tristan standing behind him.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my uncle."

"How's military school?"

"It was fine. I talked my dad into letting me come home!"

"That's great! Oh, this is my boyfriend Jess. Jess this is my friend Tristan, we went to Chilton together until he broke into a safe and got himself sent to South Carolina." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tristan said to Jess.

"You too." Jess returned.

"Are you coming back to Chilton?" I asked Tristan.

"Yep next week. I got to go, I'm meeting my uncle for dinner. See you, Mary." Tristan called over his shoulder as he exited.

"Did you guys date?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"No! We kissed once, at this party. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and he had just broken up with his girlfriend. I cried." I admitted.

"You cried when he kissed you? He must be a really bad kisser." Jess laughed.

"No, I was just sad. It had nothing to do with the kiss."

"So he's a good kisser?"

"Maybe."

"Better than me?"

"Well…" I trailed off. "Never." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good." He pulled my face back towards his.

**A/N- Don't hate Tristan! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've decided I'm not writing the rest of their trip to New York. I've been trying to do it for like three weeks now, and it's not coming out right. So, they're back in Stars Hollow.**

**Rory's POV**

"Rory!" Miss Patty waved me over to her. I approached her and slowly climbed the steps of her studio.

"Hey, Patty."

"Honey, what is that boy doing back here?"

"Who?"

"Adam, dear."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he wanted to come back. I haven't really talked to him."

"That's good, honey, freeze him out." She blew out a ring of smoke. "Has he met Jess yet?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Really? How did that go?"

"I don't really know. I wasn't there."

"Oh, well, remember we're all behind you. That boy broke your heart, if he bothers you at all just tell us and we'll take care of it."

"Okay, thanks Patty." I hugged the woman before turning and jogging down the stairs. I headed in the opposite direction towards the Kim household.

"Rory!" I groaned. I turned slowly towards the voice. Adam jogged towards me. "Hey." He smiled weakly.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There isn't an us, Adam!"

"Why not? Because of that guy?"

"Because you left me! Jess has nothing to do with it. You broke my heart, Adam! Numerous times!" I yelled at him. He took a step back.

"But I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change what you did! I can't keep giving you chances." I sighed and dropped my arms to my sides. "Look Adam, I really did love you and I always will, in a way. But I'm happy now. I've moved on, you need to too." I turned on my heel and walked into Lane's. She was at the top of the stairs waving me up. She dragged me into her room and after blocking the door she turned to face me.

"What did Adam want?" she asked jumping onto the bed next to me.

"To talk about us."

"What did you say?"

"I yelled at him and told him there wasn't an us and that I had moved on and he needed to as well."

"Your life is so much more interesting than mine." She sighed. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all weekend."

"I was in New York with Jess. He took me there for our first date."

"Oh my god! That's so sweet! What did you guys do?"

"The first night we went to dinner at this great Indian restaurant and we went to this amazing bookstore. And the next day I met his best friend, Ricky. And they took me to the coolest record store I've ever seen. You would want to live there. The guy that owns it is like a walking encyclopedia for every punk and garage-band record ever made, it's insane."

"It sounds like heaven." Lane sighed.

"Then we went dress shopping for my debutante ball. And I got a really great dress. Then we came home."

"Lane!" Lane jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"Yes Mama?"

"It's time for church. Are you ready?"

"Yes Mama."

"Well I guess I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later." I hugged Lane at the bottom of the stairs. I left through the front door and headed for the diner. Jess passed the door as I walked in. "Hey." I stopped him to kiss his cheek. He delivered the two plates in his hand and gave me a hug.

"Hey. You want coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?" I sat at the counter. "Are you excited about school tomorrow?"

"No. Your _lovely_ mother took my uncle shopping for my uniform while we were gone."

"Hey, at least you don't have to wear plaid."

"Yeah." He slid a cup of coffee towards me. "Do you want to ride with me and Luke tomorrow? Apparently he has to come with."

"Okay. What time do you get off today?"

"I'm closing up."

"That sucks."

"Luke's letting me have the week off to prepare for the ball, so he's making me work all day today."

"We have dance lessons tomorrow after school." I reminded him.

"We don't need dance lessons."

"Yes we do." I leaned closer to him. "You can't tell him but Mom's going to drag Luke there with us."

"Remind me to get a camera before we go."

"Mom already has one."

"Of course she does."

"Jess get to work." Luke handed Jess a coffee pot and pushed him towards a table. "Hey Rory!"

"Hi Luke."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. It's grab bag night at Al's."

Luke frowned. "Good luck with that."

"Bye Luke!" I waved. "Bye Jess!" I pulled him closer to me by his collar and kissed him before exiting the diner. I looked over my shoulder to see Jess staring after me through the window. I laughed and winked at him before continuing home.

**A/N- Review, please.**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- So, it's been a while. Unfortunately this is not an update. I've got a lot going on at the moment and I don't have any time to devote to writing my stories. Life is flying by and I'm barely keeping up. I'm also kind of drifting away from Gilmore Girls. Basically my life is completely changing and so am I. I don't know when I'll have time to write this but for now it's on hold.

.


End file.
